Regalo de Aniversario
by Mayaya Green
Summary: Bulma le da un regalo especial a Vegeta que le cambia la vida a Todos...(*Terminado*)


Notas de Autora: En este fic, es después de Majin Boo . Bulma tiene 45 años, Vegeta 48 y Trunks tiene 18. Bra no ha nacido aún. (Paréntesis) significa acciones que hacen y *asteriscos* son pensamientos de los personajes. También, que no soy dueña de los personajes (por desgracia T^T) Creo que es todo lo importante por saber, disfrútenlo ^.~

_*** REGALO DE ANIVERSARIO ***_

Bulma se encontraba feliz, estaba preparándose para la fiesta que acontecería en unos cuantos minutos más. Ella se había esmerado mucho en arreglar cada detalle. Celebrara sus 19 años de estar junta con Vegeta, puesto que ninguno nunca se quiso casar, bueno Bulma si quería, pero ya se había acostumbrado a vivir así y ya no le importaba. Se puso su vestido azul cielo ceñido y bajó a recibir a los invitados que ya comenzaban a llegar.  
  
Bulma: Pasen, pasen, Sean Bienvenidos- Sonreía mientras recibía a unos ejecutivos importantes de su Empresa.  
  
Señor: Pero que guapa Sra Briefs, como siempre...  
  
Bulma: (sonríe satisfecha ya que su esmero es halagado) Gracias, pero pase, sea bienvenido  
  
Y asi poco a poco fueron llegando todos sus invitados, la familia de Goku, de Gohan, Tenshinhan y Krillin. Como buena anfitriona saludó a todos y se dispuso a celebrar con todos. Vegeta estaba con ella en todo momento aunque para él no era fácil sonreir a todos. Mientras tanto Trunks atendía a sus propios invitados.  
  
Trunks: Hola Goten! (le pega levemente en la mejía con el puño cerrado)   
  
Goten: Que tal Trunks! Que bonita fiesta, ya felicité a tu mamá.  
  
Trunks: Si de verdad que se lo merece se esforzó mucho, aunque te diré que hay algo que me preocupa...  
  
En eso, se acerca una de las hermanas de las amigas de la escuela de Goten y Trunks.  
  
Trunks: Después te explico...(Goten asintió con la cabeza)  
  
Mayeli: Hola muchachos! (Sonrió la chica)   
  
Ella era muy bella. Su cabello era cafe claro y tenia ojos negros. Su tez era bronceada y sus facciones muy finas. Era una chica realmente hermosa de cuerpo y cara. Ella tenía 25 años.  
  
Trunks: Hola Mayeli! ¿Que tal?  
  
Goten: Hola  
  
Mayeli: Hola! ¿Dónde está tu mamá? Quisiera felicitarla por la fiesta y por su aniversario * Y de paso ir a ver el cuero de tu papá *  
  
Trunks: Mira allá esta mi mamá (apunta a Bulma y a Vegeta) y viene con papá.  
  
Mayeli: Bueno iré a saludarlos al rato viene mi hermana...ahorita vengo (La chica se dirije a Bulma y a Vegeta)  
  
Bulma: * Oh, ahí viene esa muchachita muy simpática, ojala y fuera mas joven para que fuera novia de mi Trunks*  
  
Vegeta: * Diablos, es esa mocosa enfadosa, grrrrrr*  
  
Mayeli: Buenas noches Sra. Briefs y Sr. Vegeta * Que vieja y que fea se ve Bulma al lado de Vegeta que no envejece *  
  
Bulma: Hola Mayeli (Pero en eso alguien le habla a Bulma y Mayeli empieza a coquetear con Vegeta)  
  
Mayeli: (en tono seductor) Que guapo se ve esta noche, Sr. Vegeta...  
  
Vegeta: (cortantemente) Gracias   
  
Mayeli: Ojala que pudiera bailar usted conmigo al rato...  
  
Vegeta: Olvidalo, yo sólo bailo con mi mujer  
  
Mayeli: No le estoy pidiendo que le sea infiel o nada, solo le pido un baile, lo demás depende de usted...-Le cierra un ojo.  
  
Vegeta: Hmp. *que descarada, pero lo malo es que me atrae...pero no...Bulma...* Pues no lo sé, ya lo veremos.  
  
Mayeli: (sursurrando) Bueno si se decide, estaré al otro lado de la pista, donde nadie nos vea... * que al cabo allá esta oscurito y si nos veen, pues que mejor *  
  
Vegeta: Ajá, está bien * Te quedarás esperando toda la noche...*- Y así, Vegeta se fue con Bulma a continuar con el festejo, aunque pensaba en la propuesta de la muchacha.  
  
Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la fiesta, Trunks y Goten platicaban.  
  
Goten: ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?  
  
Trunks: Es algo muy serio, verás, que las cosas no andan bien entre papá y mamá. Tienen varios días discutiendo y peleando por tonterías.  
  
Goten: Pero si se ven muy felices! Mi madre y mi padre pelean todo el día tambien por tonterías y yo los veo muy contentos.  
  
Trunks: No Goten, pero esta va en serio, si mamá hizo esta fiesta fue para guardar las apariencias...  
  
Goten: Pues eso si está mal...mira, ahí viene Maura, tu eterna enamorada jajajajajajajajaja!  
  
Trunks: Cállate...-Maura era la hermana menor de Mayeli. Tenía casi las mismas características de su hermana pero era menos bella. Ella era de la misma edad que Trunks.  
  
Maura: Hola Muchachos...  
  
Goten: Hola...bueno tengo que irme, allá me esperan (apunta a su novia) Nos vemos!  
  
Trunks: Si, ahí nos vemos. Maura, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- Y se lleva a la chica a la barra y se sientan a pasar ahí el rato.   
  
La fiesta continúa sin mas preámbulos. Todo mundo la pasa muy bien. Vegeta tenía tentación de ir con Mayeli, pero no fue y asi terminó la fiesta. Transcurrieron varios días y la familia Briefs estaba mas tranquila. Vegeta y Bulma ya no se habían peleado, sino que se habían reconciliado. Todo marchaba muy bien, tan bien que Bulma quería prepararse para el siguiente aniversario.  
  
Bulma: Hummmm...pero el regalo tiene que ser muy original...¿pero que podría ser? Algo que vuelva loco a Vegeta de felicidad...OH! Creo saber que....  
  
Bulma se anticipó varios meses para hacer el regalo del próximo año. Podía terminarlo en menos tiempo si quería, pero estaba muy ocupada con otras cosas como para dedicarse a eso solamente. Solo por las noches al llegar de la empresa era cuando se ponía a trabajar en su invento.  
  
Bulma: (cantando) la..la...la..ra..la..-Vegeta entra sin tocar como de costumbre y la asusta.  
  
Vegeta: Mujer tengo que hablar contigo  
  
Bulma: Ay! Vegeta! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy trabajando, eh? ¿Cuántas? Ya me hiciste que me equivocara...  
  
Vegeta: Bulma, tienes dos semanas trabajando en tu proyecto, justo cuando ya nos habíamos reconciliado, ya no me prestas tanta atención...  
  
Bulma: Ah no! Ni me salgas con eso! Bien sabes que no es cierto!- Tal vez si lo era, pero Bulma quería darle ese regalo a Vegeta a tiempo, justo el día de su 20 aniversario, seria el regalo mas excepcional!  
  
Vegeta: Sí es cierto Bulma! A veces pienso que quieres a esos aparatos mas que a mí!  
  
Bulma: No, no es cierto, ahora si me permites...quiero seguir trabajando...  
  
Vegeta: Haz lo que quieras pero al rato no te quejes...* no te quejes si busco cariño en otra parte*  
  
Bulma: (se quita sus gafas de laboratorio y mira a Vegeta con ojos perplejos) ¿a que te refieres Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Que no te quejes sin voy a otra parte donde se me ponga la atención que merezco...  
  
Bulma: Vegeta...¿no será que ya tienes a otra mujer y te quieres deshacer de mi con cualquier pretexto?   
  
Vegeta: ¿Y que si tuviera a otra?  
  
Bulma: No se-serías capaz...¿ver-verdad?  
  
Vegeta: ¿Por que no? Soy joven y tengo muchas admiradoras por ahí * especialmente esa mocosa llamada Mayeli*  
  
Bulma: No puedo creerlo...Vegeta....Tienes a otra mujer!!!!  
  
Vegeta: No..aún no...  
  
Bulma: Pero tienes pensado hacerlo! O tal vez ya la tienes! Dime la verdad!- Dijo Bulma histérica  
  
Vegeta: Ya te dije que no...  
  
Bulma: (Insistiendo) Mientes! Diablos, Vegeta dime quien es! Dímelo!  
  
Vegeta: * Bulma ya me hartó con su trabajo, celos e histeria, así que le daré una lección...* Esta bien...te lo diré...  
  
Bulma: ( medio sollozando) ¿Quién?  
  
Vegeta: (mintiendo) Es...es Mayeli...  
  
Bulma: ¿Mayeli?- Su mente no reaccionaba en ese momento, despues recordó a esa bella muchacha- Ella! No puede ser!!! ¿cómo?  
  
Vegeta: Pues no tengo por que explicarte nada! Estoy con ella te parezca o no! -Vegeta había pensado en decirle que estaba mintiendo, pero ya había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos y ya sabía que no había forma de convencer a Bulma de lo contrario, asi que pensó hablar con ella ya que estuviera más tranquila.  
  
Bulma: ( Bien seria sin lágrimas en los ojos ) Vegeta, toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí...ahorita mismo...  
  
Vegeta: Lo iba a hacer sin que me lo pidieras...* ¿Qué? ¿Y tan tranquila me lo dice? ¿Cómo si no le importara? Grrrrrrr, ella tambien quería que me fuera...pues ahora de verdad le cumpliré su caprichito....*  
  
Vegeta sale del laboratorio y da un portazo. En el camino se encuentra a Trunks, que presiente que las cosas no andan bien.  
  
Trunks: Papá este...que pa...(lo interrumpe Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: Me largo de esta casa! Me voy!  
  
Trunks: Pero papá! ¿Por que...? - Trunks sigue a su padre a su habitación y ve que el recoje todas sus cosas.  
  
Vegeta: Pregúntale a tu madre- Sentía remordimiento de decirle a Trunks la razón que había inventado.  
  
Trunks: Papá...¿a dónde vas a ir?  
  
Vegeta: No sé, por ahí.- Mientras Vegeta seguía aventando cosas a una maleta Trunks salió del cuarto de sus padres y fue al laboratorio y tomó algo sin que Bulma se diera cuenta.  
  
Trunks: Toma papá...-Le pone varías cápsulas en su mano.  
  
Vegeta: ¿Para que son?  
  
Trunks: Unas son para que tengas comida, otra es una máquina gravitacional y otra es una casa, porque no quiero que mi padre ande rodando por ahí...-Vegeta se conmovió al ver que a su hijo si le importaba. Sonrió y las puso en su maleta.  
  
Vegeta: Hijo, cuídate y a tu....y a ella tambien...  
  
Trunks: Sí papá, ¿Te volveré a ver?- Vegeta que nunca había sido cariñoso con Trunks, lo abraza fuertemente.  
  
Vegeta: Claro que sí Trunks, estaré al pendiente de ti y de ella...  
  
Trunks: De acuerdo...que te vaya bien padre...  
  
Vegeta: Adiós hijo...- Vegeta sale volando de su ex casa y se dirije a las montañas, donde se instala a su nueva casa, despues va a casa de Mayeli. Toca a la puerta y le abre Maura.  
  
Maura: Señor Vegeta! Pase pase...¿que se le ofrece?  
  
Vegeta: Llama a tu hermana necesito hablar con ella.  
  
Maura: Si en seguida.- Maura va y despierta a su hermana. Ella molesta vuelve a taparse con las cobijas hasta que Maura le dice que Vegeta ha ido a buscarla. Entonces se levanta y se peina y maquilla en 5 minutos.  
  
Mayeli: Hola Vegeta...me dejaste plantada el otro día...¿a que has venido?  
  
Vegeta: Quiero hablar contigo, vamos a afuera- Mayeli sigue a Vegeta allá fuera. Despues el le dice todo lo que pasó entre Bulma y él, y le pide que finja que están juntos. Tambien le dice que si no le ayuda ella, que buscará a alguien mas, asi que ella elija. Mayeli acepta de inmediato la propuesta de Vegeta aunque sabe que es una farsa.  
  
Mayeli: Esta bien, lo accepto pero que pena que sólo sea una mentira...* Pero poco a poco haré que me quieras ya verás....*  
  
Vegeta: Así es...asi que ya sabes...no le digas a nadie la verdad ¿de acuerdo? Que todos piensen que tú y yo estamos juntos.  
  
Mayeli: Si ya sé, ni que estuviera tonta- En eso sale Maura para decirle que ya se meta y Mayeli se cuelga en el cuello de Vegeta y lo besa apasionadamente, lo cual hace que Maura se meta a su casa muy sorprendida.  
  
Vegeta: ¿Por que diablos hiciste eso? * Mujer estúpida!* -La empuja a un lado  
  
Mayeli: ¿Quieres que todo el mundo crea que ando contigo?  
  
Vegeta: Esta bien...bueno, me voy, y ya sabes.  
  
Mayeli: Si claro, adiós "amorcito"  
  
Vegeta: *Grrrrr*  
  
Mayeli: Jajajajajaja!- Vegeta se va caminanado y cuando ve que Mayeli ya se metió a su casa, voló a las montañas. Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula, Trunks entra al laboratorio a hablar con su madre, pero la encuentra dormida.  
  
Trunks: Pobre mamá, mañana le pregunto que pasó.- Trunks la carga y la lleva a su cuarto y la acuesta en la cama, después se retira a descansar él mismo. A la mañana siguiente en casa de Maura y Mayeli.  
  
Maura: Mayeli, ¿que fue eso de anoche?  
  
Mayeli: ¿Que no lo sabes? Yo ando con Vegeta, ¿No te diste cuenta?  
  
Maura: QUE! Yo solo creía que te gustaba pero nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a llegar tan lejos!  
  
Mayeli: Pues ya ves, ando con el papacito de Vegeta...  
  
Maura: Pero Maye...  
  
Mayeli: Cállate y déjame en paz! No te metas en mi vida...- Se va a arreglar para ver a Vegeta.  
  
Maura: No puede ser...con que cara mirare a Trunks ahora...tengo que hablarle y disculparme con él, dejame marcar...- En la otra línea, contesta un modorro Trunks.  
  
Trunks: ¿Eh?...um...¿Bueno?  
  
Maura: (nerviosa) Ho-hola Trunks...  
  
Trunks: ¿Maura? Hola...¿como estás? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Maura: (llorando sin exagerar) Perdóname Trunks! Yo no sabía que mi hermana...  
  
Trunks: Hey hey...tranquilízate...¿Que con tu hermana?  
  
Maura: ¿Que no sabes?  
  
Trunks: No, ¿que?  
  
Maura: Entonces no me corresponde a mi decírtelo ...  
  
Trunks: No dime! Te lo suplico...  
  
Maura: (Mas nerviosa) Oh....no...  
  
Trunks: Ahora te lo exijo!  
  
Maura: Esta bien, pero lo siento mucho!  
  
Trunks: ¿Y bien?  
  
Maura: Anoche vino tu padre a mi casa...y quería hablar con mi hermana y salieron afuera en el porche de la casa y...y..  
  
Trunks: ¿Que?  
  
Maura: Los encontre besándose...-Trunks se congeló ante el último comentario, sin despedirse, colgó el telefono- Trunks, Trunks...¿estas ahí?( se oye el biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii del telefono) Me colgó...  
  
Trunks va a la habitación de su madre. La encuentra parada cepillándose su corta cabellera. Trunks se para detrás de ella permitiendo reflejarse en el espejo del tocador de su madre.  
  
Trunks: Madre....ya se la verdad...  
  
Bulma: (muy tranquila) ¿Ah si? ¿Quién te dijo, tu padre?  
  
Trunks: No madre, pero créeme no quieres saber...  
  
Bulma: ¿Tu padre está con ella verdad?- Trunks asintió con la cabeza- Me lo imaginaba, mugre Vegeta! Despues de que le dí los mejores años de mi vida, me cambia por la primera jovencita que se le para enfrente...  
  
Trunks: Yo tambien estoy afectado madre...( corren lágrimas de sus ojos de azul acero) Me siento culpable ¿sabes? Por que fuí yo quien les presente a Mayeli...  
  
Bulma: (abraza a su hijo quien busca consuelo) No hijo, no es tu culpa, la culpa es...bueno, nadie es culpable, Vegeta ya no me quería y yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo * Ya veremos sino, ese miserable sayajin llorará lágrimas de sangre, lo juro!*  
  
Trunks: Madre, se que no te sientes muy bien, si quieres, yo iré a la empresa y tú...quédate a descansar, sirve que me distraigo un poco de los problemas.  
  
Bulma: Te lo agradecería mucho Trunks, pero quisiera que te hicieras cargo de la empresa por unos cuantos meses...  
  
Trunks: ¿Tan mal estás?  
  
Bulma: ¿Lo harás?¿Si o no?  
  
Trunks: Si madre, yo lo haré *¿Que irá a hacer mamá? Ojalá que no sea nada malo...*  
  
Bulma: Bueno hijo iré a mi laboratorio..jaja...te veo luego!  
  
Trunks: Madre...¿te sientes bien? Digo, ¿No estás triste?  
  
Bulma: Para nada...¿Por que habría de estarlo?-Sonríe Bulma  
  
Trunks: No por nada...jeje...Yo solo decía...-Trunks se despide y se dirije a la empresa y Bulma se va directo a su laboratorio a continuar lo que había empezado hace unas semanas.  
  
Bulma: Si creés Vegeta, que soy como áquellas mujeres que se la pasan llorando, echando culpas y lamentándose, pues te equivocas! Ahora el regalo que te iba a dar el día de nuestro aniversario será el arma de mi venganza.  
  
Bulma se la pasó encerrada en su laboratorio días y noches, no salía mas que para saludar a Trunks, asearse y comer. Trunks se empezaba a preocupar mucho por ella.  
  
Trunks: Madre, ¿Que estás haciendo alla dentro? Llevas dos meses en cautiverio!  
  
Bulma: (Con sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Ya lo verás querido!  
  
Trunks: Bueno mamá, me voy...* Me asusta cuando hace esa cara *  
  
Bulma: Vas con tu padre otra vez, ¿Verdad?  
  
Trunks:...Um...no...voy con una amiga...* si le digo que voy con papá, es capaz de mandarle veneno*  
  
Bulma: Ohhhh, vas con tu novia....¿Quién es?  
  
Trunks: No mamá...aún no, es sólo una amiga...- Trunks se despide de su madre y sale volando para las montañas a saludar a su padre. Al llegar, se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa, Mayeli estaba ahí con su padre, pero ya era muy tarde para irse de ahí puesto que ya lo habían visto.  
  
Vegeta: Hola Trunks! ¿Como estas hijo?  
  
Trunks: Bien padre, y no te pregunto como estás tú, porque por lo que veo...-Vegeta se sonroja, no puede con la mirada de resentimiento que le tiene Trunks, pero debido a su orgullo no se inmuta. En eso viene Mayeli se abraza de Trunks para saludarlo.  
  
Mayeli: Hola Trunks! Que bueno que veníste!  
  
Trunks: Vete al infierno( dice con cuidado para que Vegeta no escuche)  
  
Mayeli: No creo que mi hermana le gustaría oírte hablar así...  
  
Trunks: No metas a Maura en esto,¿Sabes? Creo que eres muy baja al haber hecho lo que hiciste, te detesto...  
  
Mayeli: Trunks, no pienses mal de mí, yo amo a tu padre y solo quiero hacerlo feliz * Si tan Solo Vegeta me amara, pero no hace nada mas que pensar en Bulma...Bulma esto, Bulma lo otro...Me choca cuando se equivoca y me llama "Bulma" *  
  
Trunks: Púdrete  
  
Mayeli: Si en algo te has de parecer a Vegeta...-Se va dejándolos sólos.  
  
Vegeta: Y dime, ¿cómo sigue tu madre?  
  
Trunks: Mejor que nunca, ¿Por?... * ¿acaso piensas que estaría toda la vida llorando por tu auscencia? Además de su comportamiento raro...creo que en lo que cabe está normal...*  
  
Vegeta: Nada mas por consideración, no vayas a creer que soy un cretino o algo...* Significa que no me extraña, Maldita mujer, y yo acá siéndole fiel...maldición...creo que ya no seguiré fingiendo y de verdad entablaré algo con Mayeli, es mas simpática de lo que imagine...pero...Grrrrrr...los recuerdos de Bulma me abaten y no puedo...grrrr, ¿Cómo es que esa maldita mujer se me metió tan hondo? Te maldigo Bulma Briefs *  
  
Trunks: Bueno papá, tengo que irme, (miente) Quedé de llevar a mamá al cine...  
  
Vegeta: Tú y ella ¿solos?  
  
Trunks: Si, quiere ver una de esas películas cursis, ya sabes...  
  
Vegeta: ¿A que cine piensan ir? *Puede que yo vaya tambien *  
  
Trunks: Mira papá si piensas caernos con la ...digo, con tu noviecita, olvidalo! No vas a estropear nuestro día...asi que mejor ahí deja las cosas por la paz, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Vegeta: Bah! Tonterías tuyas, anda pues, que te vaya bien, diviertanse!  
  
Trunks: Adiós padre...  
  
Mayeli: Adios Trunks! Saludos a Bulma!  
  
Trunks: *mujer barata....*  
  
Trunks llega a su casa sin ninguna novedad, Bulma en su laboratorio y él, con cerros de papeles por atender. Pasó un mes más, rutinario como los otros dos. Pero por fin, Bulma había terminado su tan deseado invento...  
  
Bulma: VIVA VIVA!!!!! Por fin!!!!! Terminé! Lo hize lo hize!..JAJAJA ...Ahora tengo que experimentarlo no vaya a ser que no funcione...  
  
Bulma mete a el perro grande de Trunks en su enorme maquina de color azul neón, con cablerío por todas partes. Después de un switchazo y mucha electricidad, Bulma abrió el dispositivo y vio con satisfacción, los resultados positivos que esperaba. El perro salió del la máquina convertido en un cachorrito.  
  
Bulma: Por Fin! Sirvió! ¿Cómo le pondré? Ya se..."Regalo de aniversario #20" Jajajajajajajaja...y que por cierto...20 es una buena cifra...  
  
En efecto, Bulma había construído una máquina rejuvenecedora...Quería volver al tiempo cuando era joven y bella...lo había pensado para darle una agradable sorpresa a Vegeta para el año que entraba, pero ahora, lo usaría para demostrar que podía ser más bella que Mayeli y más inteligente...todo por darle donde más le doliera al desdichado Sayajin...  
  
Bulma entró a su máquina y la programó para que la devolviera a sus 20 años. Despues de varios minutos, Bulma salió del dispositivo. Se miró al espejo. Su cabello era largo y tan azul como antes, sin ninguna cana. Su piel que ya no mostraba arruga alguna...destilaba suavidez como la misma seda. Vio el brillo volvió en sus ojos azules que antes se habían opacado con los años. Su ropa le quedaba algo holgada y pudo ver que recuperó la figura que alguna vez, se sintió dichosa de poseer. Regresó a sus 20...  
  
Bulma: (con lágrimas en los ojos) No puede ser...soy la de antes! Soy la bella Bulma Briefs de antes!!! Que gran acontecimiento! Hasta mi voz es diferente...Tengo que comunicarme con Trunks...  
  
Bulma toma el teléfono y marca al la oficina de Trunks, le contesta la secretaria.  
  
Secretaria: Oficinas de Corporación Cápsula, en que pode...-Interrumpe Bulma  
  
Bulma: Soy yo, Bulma Briefs, quisiera hablar con mi hijo...  
  
Secretaria: *¿Con ese pelimorado lindo?* Si, ahora la transfiero- La secretaria lo hace  
  
Trunks: Si, ¿Madre?  
  
Bulma: Hola Trunks, querido, ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Trunks: Muy bien madre, ¿De verdad eres tú?  
  
Bulma: Si, ¿Por?  
  
Trunks: No lo creo...tienes una voz muy dulce e inocente, a ver, dime algo para reconocerte...  
  
Bulma: DEJATE DE TONTERIAS Y PONTE A TRABAJAR! -Gritó con su típica voz de enojo...  
  
Trunks: Ay...si eres tu...jeje...bueno Sra Briefs, la veo en la noche...  
  
Bulma: Si hijo...  
  
Trunks: Ma...*¿ le dire o no ?*  
  
Bulma: ¿Que?  
  
Trunks: Nada...olvídalo...* No tiene caso que le diga que invité a unos amigos que al cabo ni cuenta se va a dar por que estará encerrada en su laboratorio*  
  
Bulma: Bueno cariño...hasta pronto cuídate!  
  
Trunks: Si...adiós madre...  
  
Bulma cuelga y toma su auto y se va a una tienda de ropa. Tenía mucho tiempo que no iba de compras asi que estaba medio atrazada en lo que era la moda. Pero rápido se hizo de un asesor y le indicó lo que debía comprar. Era verano, asi que Bulma compró todo tipo de shorts, tops, camisas sin manga, sandalias, zapatos, vestidos formales e informales y hasta un set de maquillaje. Una de las cajeras viejas la reprendió diciendo que sus padres le daban mucha libertad en comprar cuanto quisiera. Bulma se rió en su interior y no la sacó de su error. Al regresar a su casa, reacomodó su armario y tiró toda la ropa de "viejita" reemplazándola por la nueva que compró. Se puso una mini falda negra con un top morado y unas sandalias moradas. Se maquilló ligeramente en tonos lavanda y se recojió el cabello. Escuchó que Trunks llegó con una alboroteadera de muchachos allá abajo.  
  
Trunks: Hey, no hagan tanto escándalo, mi madre puede enfadarse con nosotros.  
  
Goten: Si, ya parenle ¿No?  
  
Miguel: Perdón, pues es que no nos has presentado a tu mamá y no sabemos como es.  
  
Pablo: Si es cierto Trunks, ¿Es muy enojona?  
  
Trunks: Si, y mas por lo que pasó con mi papá...  
  
Venom: Pues que mala onda...orale pues, pongan las pelis...  
  
Trunks: Espero y no hayan traído películas...  
  
Goten: Jajajajaja! No te preocupes, yo no los deje por que ya conozco a Bulma...  
  
Bulma que había escuchado toda la conversación entra a la sala con una charola llena de palomitas y refrescos para los muchachos...  
  
Venom: (En secreto a Miguel) Oye Miguel...Trunks no nos habia dicho que tenia una hermana...ve nada mas que belleza...  
  
Miguel: (con el mismo tono) Es verdad! Esta como quiere!  
  
Pablo: Trunks, creía que eras hijo único...(apunta a Bulma)  
  
Trunks: Y lo soy....blablubahhhhhh!( exclama al ver a Bulma)  
  
Bulma: Oye Trunks, yo no soy enojona, ¿Por que le dices eso a tus amigos eh?  
  
Trunks:.............????  
  
Goten:..............????  
  
Bulma: (con la sonrisa mas dulce que se pudo encontrar) No le hagan caso a Trunks muchachos...es muy mentirosillo cuando habla de su madre...  
  
Pablo: Tu...digo, ¿usted es su madre?  
  
Venom: No lo creo!  
  
Miguel: Ni yo tampoco, es imposible! Se ve como de nuestra edad! -Trunks aun esta sin habla. Goten, ni se diga. Bulma va por fotos familiares y muestra a los amigos de Trunks, fotos cuando Trunks era un bebé, y pues "casualmente" Bulma se encontraba igualita!  
  
Venom: Es increíble! Disculpe que se lo diga Sra Briefs, pero es usted hermosa! Parece como, como si en tiempo nunca pasó sobre usted!  
  
Miguel: Es verdad!  
  
Pablo: A mi me gustaria ser Trunks, tener una mamá asi de bella...  
  
Bulma: Gracias muchachos...Bueno me retiró tengo que trabajar...mucho gusto en conocerlos.  
  
Bulma se retira dejando a todos perplejos, especialmente a su hijo.  
  
Miguel: Trunks...que hermosa es tu madre!  
  
Pablo: Sinceramente...que tonto ha de haber sido tu padre al dejar a una mujer así...  
  
Venom: Oye Trunks, ¿Y no has reconsiderado tener un padrastro? Digo, ya tienes madrastra ¿Pero un padrastro? Además, tu me conoces a mi, y sabes que soy un buen...  
  
Trunks que ya no sorportaba tanto cometario, explotó de los celos y mando a volar a sus amigos. Cuando ya los había corrido de su casa, miró a Goten muy angustiado...  
  
Trunks: No puede ser!  
  
Goten: (suspirando) Bulma...me habían dicho que de joven era muy hermosa...pero nunca me imagine que tanto!  
  
Trunks: ¿Tu tambien?  
  
Goten: No, Trunks...diculpa, es que muy raro...ves una Bulma de una forma depues de otra...Te dejo a solas con ella yo me voy...  
  
Trunks: Gracias..Goten...no le digas a nadie, ni a tu familia, por favor...  
  
Goten: Será dificil, pero descuida...no le diré a nadie...  
  
Trunks: Gracias amigo...  
  
Trunks se despide de su amigo y se va a la recámara de su madre. Entra y la mira con la cara mas furiosa que puedan imaginar.  
  
Bulma: ¿Que? No me mires así, por que me recuerdas a él...  
  
Trunks: Madre...o dire..."Bulma", ¿Por que te hiciste eso?  
  
Bulma: A tu padre bien y que apruebas que ande con esa musaraña, y tu madre quiere rehacer su vida y no se lo permites...¿Que te crees?  
  
Trunks: Lo siento madre, tienes razón...es que es muy extraño todo esto...y además...(se sonroja) Me da celos que otros hombres miren a mi madre de la manera que lo hicieron mis amigos...  
  
Bulma: Jajajajajajajajaja! *Dejaras ser hijo de Vegeta! El era igual conmigo....hace...años...*  
  
Trunks: Madre...como buen hijo, dejame decirte que te ves muy bien! Y que ya no sere celoso y te ayudare a rehacer tu vida * Al lado de mi papá claro está, jejejeje *  
  
Bulma: Sabía que me ibas a comprender, Mi Trunks, te quiero tanto!  
  
Trunks: Yo tambien madre...yo tambien...  
  
Bulma: Y quiero decirte que soy la misma ¿Eh? No creas que por que me cambié el pellejo soy diferente...  
  
Trunks: Jajajajajajajajajaja! -Bulma toma la mano de su hijo...  
  
Bulma: Ven, vamos a enseñarte lo que compré...  
  
Trunks: Que de seguro es una fortuna...jajajajajajajajaja!  
  
Bulma: Jajajajajajajajajaja!- Trunks siguió a su madre quien le enseñó todo. Trunks casi no ponía atención por que trataba de pensar como le haría para reunir a sus padres nuevamente.  
  
Pasaron varíos días y Bulma volvió a la empresa, y todos con la misma reacción que los amigos de Trunks. Tambien a diario le llegaban flores a casa con tarjetas de todos los hombres que Bulma iba conociendo, incluyendo a su amigo Venom. Tambien no había día que Trunks no se descontara a un sujeto que quería pasarse de listo con su madre.   
  
Trunks: * Pobre de mi madre, ¿Pasaría por esto todos los días? Mugroso Venom ya le dije que dejara a mi mamá en paz...* Madre, voy a salir...enciérrate bien en la oficina...no vaya a ser que...  
  
Bulma: Jajajajajajajajaja! No te preocupes hijo! Se defenderme! ¿Como crees que le hacía antes?  
  
Trunks: Conste pues...bueno ma, ...me voy...tengo algo importante que hacer...  
  
Bulma: Ajá -Mientras hablaba por telefono con uno de sus admiradores. Bulma ya se había olvidado temporalmente de Vegeta poque estaba fascinada con su nueva vida...ella lo habrá olvidado...pero Trunks no...  
  
Trunks: Hola padre...  
  
Vegeta: Que tal hijo, tenías varíos días sin visitarme ¿Por que?  
  
Trunks: ¿No esta...?  
  
Vegeta: No ahora no vino...contesta mi pregunta...  
  
Trunks: ¿No lees los periódicos, no ves la televisión, escuchas la radio?  
  
Vegeta: No, ¿Para que quiero saber las vulgaridades de otros eh?  
  
Trunks: Ah *Que bueno, esto me favorecerá mas* Entonces no te has dado cuenta...  
  
Vegeta: No, ¿De que?  
  
Trunks: Desde que se declaró en los medios de comunicación que te has separado oficialmente de mi madre...no he podido descansar...  
  
Vegeta: ¿Porque?¿Acaso los medios de comunicación te acosan constantemente para que reveles la vida íntima de tu madre?  
  
Trunks: Ojala eso fuera...pero no...  
  
Vegeta: ¿No? Demonios Trunks, dejate de estos jueguitos ya dime de una vez por todas que te traes! Conozco esa traviesa mirada tuya !  
  
Trunks: Je...Yo? Bueno, lo que pasa es que desde entonces...me la he pasado corriéndole los pretendientes a mi madre, si vieras como vienen de a montón! Es como si estaba esperando a que tú te murieras o algo para echarsele encima...* Jajajajajajaja y tu muy volado por que tenías UNA pretendiente..jejejejejeje*  
  
Vegeta: ¿COMO? ¿Y TU TE ATREVES A DEJARLA SOLA? ¿QUE CLASE DE IMPERTINENTE ERES? * No puede ser! Me muero de los celos!*  
  
Trunks: Y eso no es todo papá...* uyy...¿que mas le invento? Ah ya se!!!! *  
  
Vegeta: (cólerico) ¿Que hay mas?  
  
Trunks: Si....Yamcha, Yamcha es uno de los pretendientes principales...y tal parece que mamá ya volvió con el...  
  
Vegeta: NO ME DIGAS ESO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- Vegeta estalla en furia! Parece que ni a su propio hijo le importaría matar...- Iré a hablar con tu madre! En éste instante...  
  
Trunks: (sarcástico) Pero papá, ¿No que amas a tu "noviecilla"? ¿Que vas a alegar con mi madre, eh? Tu ya tienes tu vida rehecha deja a mi madre componer a la suya...  
  
Vegeta: PUEDE ESTAR CON QUIEN SE LE PEGUE LA GANA A MI NO ME IMPORTA! CON TODOS MENOS CON YAMCHA!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AHHHH!  
  
Trunks: (mas cínico que nunca)¿ Oye, no será que aun amas a mamá y estas celoso?  
  
Vegeta: (quien reacciona ante el comentario plano de su hijo) No...no...si lo hago es por tí...  
  
Trunks: (sonriendo) Padre, por mi no te preocupes, yo ya soy un hombre…digo, sayajin maduro, entiendo las cosas de adultos ademas, Yamcha no está tan mal para mi madre como tu crees...  
  
Vegeta: Ya lárgate y déjame en paz! TENGO QUE ENTRENAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: Bueno pues, pero ya no te enojes..jajajajaja...Me voy, porque ahorita mamá ya ha de tener unos diez ahí amontonados...Adios papá!!  
  
Vegeta: Hmp! *Maldito! ¿Y aún me lo refriega en la cara? Ire a hablar con Bulma, en este instante! *   
  
Una vez que desaparece Trunks en el horizonte, Vegeta vuela a la Empresa. Cuando llega busca a Bulma pero le dicen que se ha ido a su casa, Vegeta se dirije a su casa...  
  
Bulma llego a su casa, se bañó y se arregló. Se puso un short cortito cafe claro y una blusa sin mangas de color blanco. Recogió su cabello y se puso un moño blanco y tennis vans blancos. Se puso una loción suave y se maquilló ligeramente. Ella iba a salir a dar la vuelta. Se metió a su laboratorio a agarrar uno de los automóviles mas modernos que tenía.  
  
Vegeta llegó y vió muchas flores donde quiera. Al ver las tarjetas y las dedicaciones...destruyó todas las flores. Bulma escuchó el escándalo, pero no hizo caso...Hasta que escuchó un portazo en su laboratorio...un sonido muy familiar...  
  
Vegeta: Bulma! Bulma! ¿Dónde diablos estás? -Bulma no esperaba que Vegeta llegara a visitarla y se escondió en detrás de unos inventos...  
  
Bulma: * ES VEGETA ! Que se vaya...que se vaya...*  
  
Vegeta: Maldita Mujer! Si no sales...Te juro que destruiré tu laboratorio!!!  
  
Bulma: (aún escondida) ¿Que diablos quieres?  
  
Vegeta: Vengo a hablar contigo!  
  
Bulma: ¿Después de tres meses?  
  
Vegeta: Supe que has estado saliendo con...  
  
Bulma: ¿Que te importa con quien he estado saliendo eh? -Pensando que se refería a Venom o a otra persona.  
  
Vegeta: ( Alterado) Bulma...sal inmediatamente!  
  
Bulma: Lárgate! Vete con tu mayata!  
  
Vegeta: (mas tranquilo) Bulma...es importante quiero hablar contigo...  
  
Bulma: Así está mejor...a mi no me vengas gritando! * Si ya era hora que se enterara...pues ahí voy*  
  
Vegeta: Bulma, a mi me parece bien que salgas con quien quieras pero...-En eso mira a Bulma...y se queda callado. La mira de piés a cabeza y de cabeza a piés, se le va el habla...totalmente...No puede pensar, no puede actuar...no puede reaccionar...no puede articular palabra alguna!  
  
Bulma: Yo nunca dije con quien debías o no deberías salir...Te dejé libre Vegeta...ahora déjame ir a mi...  
  
Vegeta ni siquiera había escuchado lo que dijo Bulma. Se la paso viéndola detenidamente. Estaba hechizado con la belleza de Bulma. Era tanta su emoción e impacto que se quedo sin aliento y en su pecho su corazón latía con mas fuerza. Quería correr y abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba…y otras cosillas mas…  
  
Vegeta: * Pero que bella es! Cualquier mujer es una sabandija a comparación de ella…ahhhhhh!*  
  
Bulma: ( Camina hacia Vegeta lo toma del brazo obligandolo a girar en dirección de la puerta) Ya veo que no quieres hablar conmigo, solo te me quedas viendo como un bobo…  
  
Vegeta sintió el toque de Bulma electrizante, pero aún así, seguía embelesido.  
  
Vegeta: (suspira)  
  
Bulma: (Muy satisfecha) Bueno Vegeta, yo ya me iba fue un gusto saludarte pero no tengo tu tiempo…que te vaya bien   
  
Bulma saca a Vegeta de su laboratorio y cierra la puerta para despues recargarse en ella. Supo descifrar lo que Vegeta sentía y no pudo evitar una mueca de orgullo. Vegeta no la habia conocido cuando tenia esa edad, cuando la chispa de vivir estaba mas encendida en ella que nunca. Rápidamente tomó su auto y se fué al centro de la ciudad.  
  
Al salir Vegeta del laboratorio, tambien se recargó en la puerta. Estaba pensando cuanto amaba a esa mujer y cuán tonto había sido. Aunque estuviera muy dolido, a él no se le notaba su pesar. Justo entonces llegó Trunks y se sorprendió al ver a su padre ahí parado con la mirada perdida.  
  
Trunks: Padre! ¿Que haces aquí eh?  
  
Vegeta: Mugre Sabandija! ¿Por que demonios no me lo dijiste?  
  
Trunks: (tratandose de hacerse el muy inocente) ¿Decir que?  
  
Vegeta: Mira Trunks, no estoy de paciencia ahorita así que contéstame ya  
  
Trunks: No te lo dije porque…porque…*La mejor defensa es otra pregunta* ¿Por que habría de decírtelo?  
  
Vegeta: Vete al infierno, junto a tu madre…(Dijo en tono despectivo)  
  
Trunks: (Muy enojado) Tu tambien! Y tu mayata por igual!  
  
Vegeta no hizo caso al comentario de su hijo, tenía que poner su vida en orden. El extrañaba a Bulma, no solo por la transformación que se hizo sino por que simplemente la amaba y eso lo hacía extrañarla. Voló y se dirigió a la casa de Mayeli.  
  
Vegeta: Pondre fin a este absurdo y regresare con MI mujer a como de lugar…  
  
Al llegar, Mayeli abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.  
  
Mayeli: No estan mis padres ni mi hermana, ¿Que quieres?   
  
Mayeli habia intentado en los últimos tres meses conquistar a Vegeta, pero el corazón del sayajin era de piedra, solamente una persona ha podido llegar tan adentro….  
  
Vegeta: ¿Y me hablas así?  
  
Mayeli: Es que ya me cansé de esta relación Vegeta, me tratas como basura! Yo siento que no he hecho nada malo para merecer esto!  
  
Vegeta: Tu bien sabías que era una farsa…  
  
Mayeli: Si pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti! Te Amo Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta sintió un poco de remordimiento por que en realidad solo había utilizado a la chica para hacer enojar a Bulma. En que líos de falda se había metido…precisamente el…el Príncipe de los Sayajines…  
  
Vegeta: Yo no te pedí que me amarás, ese es TU problema…  
  
Mayeli: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Todos los hombres son unos….traidores…maldita la hora en que accedí ayudarte! Ahi todavía no me enamoraba de ti….  
  
Vegeta: Yo solo he venido a poner fin a esta farsa…hoy ví a Bulma por la primera vez en tres meses y te diré…mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado…sólo se han intensificado...  
  
Mayeli: Pero tu me dijiste que yo te empezaba a…  
  
Vegeta: Olvida lo que dije y escucha lo que te digo ahora…Yo Amo a Bulma Briefs! No hay otra mujer en mi vida mas que ella…  
  
Mayeli: Esta bien Vegeta…te comprendo…yo no seré mas estorbo para ti, se acabó…ya puedes irte tranquilo…  
  
Vegeta: Me alegra que lo hayas tomado así  
  
Mayeli: Si * Imbécil!¿ Como querías que lo tomara?* Solo te quiero pedir una última cosa…  
  
Vegeta: ¿Que cosa? Mayeli: Que me dejes algo para recordarte (Se abraza a Vegeta y lo besa con pasión, con amor y termina con ternura)  
  
Vegeta: * Bah! Como quisiera estar besando a Bulma…tan linda…*  
  
Mayeli: Adiós Vegeta…  
  
Vegeta: Hasta nunca….  
  
Vegeta se siente mas en paz y se va de la casa de Mayeli. Ya a solas…  
  
Mayeli: ¿Hasta nunca? O no Vegetita…sabrás de mi más pronto de lo que te imaginas…  
  
Pasan los días y Vegeta se ha decidido en espiar a Bulma, se esconde en el Laboratorio y baja todo su ki, para que Trunks tampoco lo detecte. Bulma entra en su laboratorio, pero su sentido de mujer le dice que hay algo raro en el…  
  
Bulma: * Siento algo muy familiar aquí a dentro…esque desde que vino Vegeta no he estado en paz…siento que podría aparecerceme en cualquier momento y hacerme perder mi resistencia*  
  
Vegeta: * Debo tener cuidado, que no me vaya a descubrir, que hermosa luce hoy... *  
  
Alguien toca a la puerta…  
  
Bulma y Vegeta : * ¿Quien será?*  
  
Bulma: * ¿Vegeta? Naaa, el nunca tocaría a la puerta… *  
  
Vegeta: * ¿Yamcha? LO MATO *  
  
Bulma: Adelante…  
  
Venom: Soy yo Bulma…¿Como estás?  
  
Bulma: * Ay no es Venom otra vez…*  
  
Vegeta: * GRRRRRRRRRRR* (Se mueve y hace caer un objeto) * Maldición….mas cuidado… * (se agacha mas)  
  
Bulma voltea a ver de donde provino el sonido y para el colmo…ve asomarse de un aparato una punta de cabello negro…muy negro y muy afilado…  
  
Bulma: * OH!!!! VEGETA ESTA AQUI!!!!!! Maldito! Me ha estado espiando…le daré de su propia medicina…*  
  
Vegeta: * Espero y no me haya visto…*  
  
Venom: (Ajeno al sonido, solo atento al sonido de la voz de Bulma) Mira lo que te traje (Extiende un ramo enorme de rosas rojas…muy rojas…muy perfumadas..)  
  
Bulma: Venom! Son hermosas! Hace mucho tiempo que no había recibido un ramo tan precioso!  
  
Venom: ¿De verdad?  
  
Bulma: En serio…la última vez fue cuando era mi novio Yamcha…  
  
Venom: Tu esposo…que diga, ¿El padre de Trunks nunca te regalo flores?  
  
Bulma: ( enfatizando su voz) "Vegeta" Nunca me regaló "nada", al contrario, yo era la que daba mas de lo que recibía…  
  
Vegeta: * ¿Y se atreve a reclamarmelo? Grrrrrrr, bien dije que no sería buena idea enredarme con Bulma*  
  
Venom: (Se pone mas meloso) Nunca me imaginé que yo me sintiera atraído por la mamá de mi mejor amigo…Oh Bulma…me gustas mucho...  
  
Bulma: * Pero tu a mi no*¿ De verdad?  
  
Venom: (Se acerca demasiado a Bulma y la toma por la cintura) De verdad…  
  
Vegeta: * AHHHH! Que no se …atreva…lo…ma…to…*  
  
Bulma: *Nada mas por que Vegeta está aquí si no ya te hubiera puesto unos… * Venom…que …  
  
Venom: Besarte…es todo lo que anhelo *Por ahorita jejejeje *   
  
Venom posa sus labios sobre los labios tiernos de Bulma y empieza a besarla. El beso no duro demasiado tiempo por que una explosión hizo que Venom dejara de besarla, aunque no necesariamente de abrazarla, al contrario, la atrajo mas a sí, para "protegerla"…  
  
Vegeta: QUITA TUS MUGROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI MUJER!!!!  
  
Venom: ¿Que?  
  
Bulma: ( Haciéndose la inocente) Vegeta! ¿Que haces aquí?  
  
Vegeta: A defender lo que por derecho…es mio!  
  
Bulma: ¿Por derecho? ¿Tuyo?  
  
Venom: Lo siento pero Bulma no es tuya! Ella ya terminó contigo desde hace mucho tiem…  
  
Vegeta lo mira fulminantemente, Bulma quien teme a una desgracia le pide a Venom que se vaya y los deje solos. Venom, un poco en desacuerdo…se va y los deja solos. Ya una vez a solas…Bulma y Vegeta pueden hablar…  
  
Vegeta: (Toma las flores que le regalo Venom y se los arroja a los pies de Bulma) Toma tus Flores! (Despues las pisotea, como queriéndose desquitar con ellas)  
  
Bulma: * Jajajajajaja! Que gracioso y estú…* Que estúpido te ves pisando flores…  
  
Vegeta: Tu tambien te ves así andando con el amigo de tu hijo…  
  
Bulma: " Soy joven y tengo muchas admiradoras" Eso me dijiste, asi que veéme ahora…"soy joven y tengo muchos admiradores"…jajajajajaja!  
  
Vegeta: Lo hiciste para fastidiarme, ¿Verdad?  
  
Bulma: Mas bien lo hice para agradarte, pero te me adelantaste por eso yo tambien me adelante…* A tu regalo claro está*   
  
Vegeta: * Si me agrado….y mucho…* (cambiando el tema radicalmente) ¿Por que dejaste que te besara?  
  
Bulma: Que te importa!  
  
Vegeta: * De seguro no besa mejor que yo….*  
  
Vegeta sin pensarlo dos veces, toma a Bulma de la cintura y comienza a besarla apasionadamente, casi devorándola. Bulma estaba soprendida, ella quería mucho a Vegeta pero no iba a dejar que este la pisoteara de esa forma.  
  
Bulma: *Grrrrrrr! De seguro que asi besaba a la otra! Y quien sabe que mas le hizo! Sueltame *  
  
Bulma intentaba soltarse de los brazos de Vegeta, pero sus fuerzas eran inferiores. Vegeta hacia con ella lo que quería y Bulma no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. De vez en cuando se safaba un poco pero solo era para gritar o maldecirlo. Afuera del laboratorio…  
  
Trunks: ¿Que pasa con mamá?¿Por que grita tanto?¿No será que Venom...? (inhala aire fuertemente) AHORA SI LO MATO!!!!!!  
  
Trunks estaba fuera de sus casillas. Fue cuando la sangre de Vegeta en él se le subió a la cabeza y no le importaba matar...Entra con un estallo al laboratorio de Bulma hecho un monstruo de furia. Cegado por la ira, tomó a un Vegeta desprevenido de la camisa y de un golpe lo mandó a volar por la ventana quebrando el vidrio. Si no hubiera sido Vegeta al que hubiera lanzado por la ventana, de seguro "Venom" habría muerto.  
  
Trunks: NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER CERCA DE MI MADRE, VENOM %$#&&##$!!!! ¿OISTE?!?!? (Grita a la ventana como si "venom" lo escucharía despues de tremendo golpe que de seguro le volaría la cabeza)  
  
Bulma: Trunks hijo creo que...  
  
Trunks: (aún fúrico) CALLATE MADRE!!!! Por que tu tambien te mereces...  
  
Vegeta: (interrumpiendo a Trunks) ERES UN IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: (gota de sudor) ¿Co-como? ¿¿¿Eras tu??? * Oh no...creo que estoy en problemas...*  
  
Vegeta: Noooo, soy tu abuela, sabandija estúpida...  
  
Bulma: (Que se esconde detrás de Trunks) Hijo...Que bueno que llegaste! Vegeta me quería violar...  
  
Vegeta: ¿QUE?  
  
Trunks: (Vuelve la rabia) ¿Como te atreves padre? Grrrrrrrr!  
  
Vegeta: Eso es mentira!  
  
Trunks: No lo creo..por la forma en que los encontré y los gritos de mi madre... (Vegeta y Bulma sonrojan)  
  
Bulma: Es verdad! Vegeta quería tomarme a la fuerza! * Para que aprendas...*  
  
Vegeta: No es cierto! *Maldita!*  
  
Trunks: Padre, vete de aqui...asi por la buena...vete...  
  
Vegeta: ¿Quien eres tu para echarme?  
  
Trunks: Te recuerdo que YO vivo aqui y el que decidió irse fuiste TU y por tanto...YO tengo derecho a echarte a TI y a quien sea!  
  
Vegeta: ¿Me estas retando?  
  
Trunks: Tómalo como quieras! No te tengo miedo!  
  
Vegeta: Jajajajajajajaja! Que estúpido eres! No no eres rival para mi...  
  
Bulma: Ya basta! Vegeta vete!  
  
Vegeta: Mujer no te metas en esto, tengo que darme a respetar ante mi hijo...¿Entonces que Trunks? ¿Me retas?  
  
Trunks: (Quien toma posición de pelea) Sí...  
  
Vegeta: Jajajajajaja....No tienes temor a que te...¿lastime?  
  
Trunks: No...*No creo que sea capaz de matarme...Ademas, le tengo mucho resentimiento...qusiera desquitarme*  
  
Vegeta: *No puedo creer que esta sabandija quiera pelear conmigo...le daré una lección...* Esta bien...vayamos para afuera...  
  
Bulma: NO!!!! NO !!!! Por favor! No se peleen! Vegeta! Trunks es tu hijo!  
  
Vegeta: El que se atreva a retarme pagará las consecuencias...sea quien sea...  
  
Trunks: (Refiriéndose a Bulma) A ti nadie ha de tocarte así mientras yo viva...  
  
Bulma: TRUNKS!!!!!!  
  
Ambos padre e hijo salen volando del medio destrozado laboratorio de Bulma. Van por los aires sin decir nada, solo intercambian miradas...la de Vegeta burlona, la de Trunks resentida. Llegan a un lugar desiértico y aterrizan mirándose uno al otro.  
  
Vegeta: Aquí me parece bien  
  
Trunks: A mi no me importa...  
  
Vegeta: Jajajajajajaja! Que actitud la tuya! Siempre te lo dije...si seguías así...te meterías en grandes problemas...  
  
Trunks: Como si realmente te importara lo que pasa conmigo...  
  
Trunks se lanza a su padre y le proporciona una patada en la cara que hace a Vegeta sangrar un poco de la boca.  
  
Vegeta: * Ahhhggghhh! Trunks se atrevió a lastimarme en serio! Maldito bastardo...ahora si que no me tentaré el corazón para nada...*  
  
Vegeta se lanza sobre Trunks y le da unos cuantos golpes brutales en el estómago, y con el ultimo golpe, lo lanza hacia arriba y aparece encima de el para darle un codazo y mandarlo directo hacia el duro suelo de abajo...pero para sorpresa de Vegeta, Trunks no cayó al suelo...apareció detrás de el convertido en super sayajin y golpeo a Vegeta pocas veces pero fuertemente en la cara. Vegeta tambien ya hecho Ssj, se enfrenta la los duros puñetazos de su hijo. Vegeta puede convertirse en Ssj2 y sin embargo no lo hace, por que sabe que Trunks aún no llega a ese nivel. La pelea se empareja y ninguno de los dos se niega a perder. Después por la experiencia, Vegeta va casi ganando y Trunks cada vez se agota mas. Ya aterrizando en el suelo los dos y a una distancia respetable entre ellos...  
  
Vegeta: * Trunks! No se da por vencido! yo no he de perder...* (Vegeta se convierte en Ssj2)  
  
Trunks: *Ahhh! Se ha tranformado...no cabe duda que ya perdí esta pelea...el ya es Ssj2 y yo ya no tengo energía para manternerme en siquiera Ssj! *  
  
Vegeta brilla en su poder mientras que le cabello dorado desaparece en Trunks...aun asi, Trunks tomó su posición de pelea  
  
Vegeta: ¿Crees que podrás ganarme todavía?  
  
Trunks: No, pero primero muerto antes que darme por vencido  
  
Vegeta: ¿Por que diablos quisiste enfrentarme eh? Si ya sabías que mi nivel era superior al tuyo...  
  
Trunks: Lo hice para echarte en cara lo mal padre que eres! Para que veas lo insensible que eres! ¿Sabes que? Padre fue una palabra que te quedo muy grande, si te llame padre, fue por que lo eras, biológicamente hablando, por que tu nunca lo fuiste para mi! Debí de haberte llamado Vegeta...  
  
Vegeta: *Me desprecia* Pues asi soy! Pensé que ya lo sabías...  
  
Trunks: Lo sabía, pero no lo acceptaba...Siempre fuiste orgulloso y egoísta conmigo...Comprendo que querías demostrar a todos lo altivo que eres, pero ¿Y a mi? A mi no tenías que demostrarme nada! Yo quería a un papá no a un tirano! Yo no te importo!! Y la prueba esta en que decidiste acceptar pelear conmigo! No fue por mamá ni nada, fue para demostrarme tu superioridad! Y vaya que si lo eres...ahora acabemos con esto...*Tratare de al menos mantenerme en Ssj...*  
  
Vegeta: *No se que decir, ni que pensar...vaya que si he hecho muchas estúpideces en mi vida, perdí a la mujer que amo y me he ganado el desprecio de mi hijo...es para felicirtame de lo bajo que he sido*  
  
Trunks quien a duras y penas puede mantenerse en Ssj ataca a Vegeta. Vegeta ya no quiere pelear y solo detiene los golpes de un Trunks muy agotado.  
  
Trunks: Grrrr! No hagas eso! Me haces quedar en ri...dí..cu...ahhhhh (desfallece en los brazos de Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: Sabía que tarde o temprando Trunks se iba a desmayar. Que ironía, según yo vine a darle una lección y él me la dió a mi...Trunks, estoy muy orgulloso de ti...has ganado la batalla...  
  
Vegeta toma a Trunks y lo lleva de regreso a su casa. Al llegar se encuentra con una Bulma angustiada...y cuando ve a Trunks...desconsolada...  
  
Bulma: NOOOOOOO! TRUNKS!!!! Eres un asesino! (llora amargamente)  
  
Vegeta: No le hice nada, sólo esta agotado...  
  
Bulma: ¿Es verdad lo que me dices?(calmandose un poco)  
  
Vegeta: Mujer, ¿Cuando te he mentido?- Dijo Vegeta sin sentir la intensidad de su respuesta y Bulma lo ve resentida. Ambos recuestan a Trunks en la cama y Vegeta recuerda cuando Trunks era pequeño y entre Bulma y él lo recostaban en la cama despues de un día de travesuras. Bulma sintió lo mismo.  
  
Bulma: (Cansada) Vegeta, será mejor que te vayas, has causado mucho daño en la vida de tu hijo y en la mía  
  
Vegeta: Lo sé...adiós hijo- Vegeta acaricia la cabellera de su hijo. Sale volando a su casa en las montañas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Mayeli se arregla para prestarle una visita a Bulma. Se pone una falda corta de color gris y una blusa blanca con estampados grises. Despues se recoje el cabello en una coleta y se maquilla.  
  
Maura: ¿A donde vas tan...arreglada?  
  
Mayeli: Voy a la Corporación Cápsula  
  
Maura: ¿A qué?  
  
Mayeli: A enfrentar a Bulma Briefs de una vez por todas...  
  
Maura: Mayeli...Mayeliiiiiiiiiii!! -Grita fuerte al ver que su hermana sube a su coche y despeja a una alta velocidad- ¿Que locura irá a hacer mi hermana ahora?  
  
Mayeli, muy confidente de lo que va a hacer, llega a la Corp. Cápsula y se acerca a la secretaria de Bulma. Arrogantemente, pide hablar con la Sra. Bulma Briefs. La secretaria le dice que necesita tener una cita.  
  
Mayeli: (neciamente) Yo no necesito cita para hablar con Bulma...es un asunto personal, y ella lo sabe!  
  
Secretaria 2: Deje y la comunico a ver si puede recibirla *Pero que chica tan mas prepotente,grrr, ojala y la Sra. no quiera recibirla* ¿Sra. Briefs?  
  
Bulma: ¿Si diga?  
  
Secretaria 2: Esta aquí una Srta. Mayali  
  
Mayeli: Ma-YE-li...  
  
Secretaria 2: Ah, Mayeli, que quiere verla, ¿puede pasar?  
  
Bulma: * Es Ésa! No tengo ganas de recibirla...aunque pensándolo bien, será mejor enfrentarla y que midamos nuestras fuerzas ultimadamente*  
  
Secretaria 2: ¿Sra. Briefs?  
  
Bulma: Que pase...  
  
Mayeli:*Ja! Se desconcertó al saber que estoy aquí! *  
  
Secretaria 2: Pase Srta. Mayali  
  
Mayeli: Argh! *Bruja*  
  
Bulma pasa a su baño de la oficina. Se sube la falda un poco y se suelta su bien arreglado molote para que los rizos azules caigan suave sobre su espalda. Se retoca rápidamente y se quita su saco para darse un tono mas casual menos formal, pero sin perder la sencilla elegancia que solo una mujer de su categoría puede poseer.  
  
Bulma: Hola Mayeli  
  
Mayeli: Quiero hablar con la Sra. Bulma  
  
Bulma: Soy yo...  
  
Mayeli:...* ¿¿Queeeee?? Ella no puede ser Bulma! Es imposible! Bulma es cinco veces mas vieja, mas gorda, y mas fea! Esto es una broma! No...es eso, una broma*  
  
Bulma: Veo que te sorprendes...También Vegeta se sorprendió muchísimo, si vieras la cara de tonto que puso! Jajajajajaja! Pero toma asiento -Bulma le indica el asiento que es opuesto a su escritorio, ambas mujeres se sientan y Bulma pide algo de tomar para ambas, mientras que Mayeli se niega a creer lo que sus ojos le dicen.  
  
Mayeli: * No entiendo nada, sé que las cirugías plásticas te ayudan a mejorar tu aspecto, pero nunca creí que tanto...no puede ser, es como si se hizo otra cosa, esto no me puede estar pasando, es una pesadilla*  
  
Bulma: ¿Y bien? ¿Que es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme?  
  
Mayeli venía preparada para decirle sus verdades a Bulma, el porque Vegeta la había elegido a ella, pero todo su argumento tonto rebotaría en la juventud que ahora Bulma poseía, ya todo lo que ella iba a decirle, quedaría nulo e inconciso, así que decidió mejor salirse por la tangente y ser más sincera.  
  
Mayeli: ¿Co-como le hizo?  
  
Bulma: Hablame de tú, recuerda que ahora soy de tu edad...es decir, soy mas joven que tú...¿Me permites que te tuteé?  
  
Mayeli: Sí....pero dime...¿Cómo?  
  
Bulma: Jajajajajajaja! No basta con tener una cara bonita para considerarse una mujer completa, yo soy bonita claro está, pero tengo sesos, no aire como tú en la cabeza. Sé que los años se encargaron de tapar no borrar, mi verdadera belleza, pero gracias a lo inteligente que soy, pude construir una máquina rejuvenecedora que me trajo a mis veinte...  
  
Mayeli: (usando sus últimos recursos) Si pero...¿Por cuanto tiempo?  
  
Bulma: (sarcásticamente) ¿Crees que soy como la cenicienta? ¿Que a media noche regreso a ser la bruja harapienta de antes? No Mayeli, a esto se le llama la realidad y la realidad es que duraré así por cuanto tiempo quiera. Imagínate! Cunado tu tengas 45 años yo tendre como 65 pero mi apariencia seguirá siendo la misma, ¿Que ironía no? Tu vienes a decirme que Vegeta me dejó por vieja cuando vieja y arrugada te vas a quedar tú! * Pobre, creo que ya la quemé demasiado pero eso y más se merece por andar de coscolina*  
  
Mayeli: *No puedo creerlo! No de enbalde Vegeta nunca se la pudo sacar de la cabeza y menos ahora, me faltó tener mas carácter...me faltó ser mas como ella...*  
  
Bulma: Ahora, si vienes a decirme que vas a tener un hijo de Vegeta, tanpoco me importa, por que yo ya tengo uno y es mas galán que nadie e inteligente como su madre....pero que mal educada he sido...no has hablado casi desde que llegaste...anda dime lo que querías decirme * Si es que todavía te quedan argumentos*  
  
Mayeli: *Yo no admitiré nada de lo que me dijo, aún tengo mi orgullo y eso, nadie me lo pisa* No Bulma, yo vengo a decirte la verdad...la pura verdad, te lo juro que no te mentiré...  
  
Bulma: Adelante pues...escucho...  
  
Mayeli le explicó todo. Le dijo que Vegeta estaba muy resentido con ella porque no le ponía casi atención, que la noche que se pelearon, Vegeta fue a buscarla a su casa para ponerse de acuerdo y fingir que andaban juntos y le aclaró que muchas veces ella había intentado algo con Vegeta pero que el siempre se había rehusado. También le dijo que ella aceptó encantada la propuesta de Vegeta por que tenía la esperanza de conquistarlo pero por más que se esforzaba, nunca tuvo éxito. Le dijo que Vegeta desde un principio solo pensaba en ella y que se arrepentía de todo lo que le hizo a ella y a Trunks y que quería volver con ella, pero sus celos, inseguridad y sobre todo su orgullo, le impedían tomar tal paso.  
  
Bulma: ¿Pero que diablos me dices todo esto?   
  
Mayeli: Yo no soy la mala del cuento así como tu y Trunks se ha empeñado a creer *Mi único error fue enamorarme de la persona equívocada...*  
  
Bulma: ¿Pero que no quieres a Vegeta?  
  
Mayeli: La mera verdad no, asi quererlo no...*Claro que si! Lo amo, pero no puedo seguir siendo un impedimento...ésta va por ti Vegeta* No Bulma, yo no lo amo, y sólo me parecía tonto el jueguito que tu y Vegeta se traen, pienso que deben de reconciliarse y dejarse de niñerías. Además de que ya me cansé de ser la pañoleta de lágrimas de Vegeta. No seas necia y perdónalo, no dejes que la felicidad se te escape de tu nueva vida...  
  
Bulma: No sé, voy a pensarlo...*Pobre chica, no debí juzgarla tan duramente, sólo fue una carta mas en el juego de Vegeta*  
  
Mayeli: (casi con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndo que pierde algo que fue muy valioso para ella) Ademas que si tengo algo de culpa en todo esto...  
  
Bulma: ¿Como?  
  
Mayeli: Que ya terminé mi papel en todo esto y que me voy Bulma...que seas muy feliz tu y Vegeta...perdónalo, el es un hombre tonto que no sabe manejar lo que siente por ti...Bueno, me retiró, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer...  
  
Bulma: Que te vaya bien...yo tambien tengo mis cosillas que hacer...  
  
Mayeli se para da la mano a Bulma y se despide rápido por que siente que ya no se puede contener. Ya para salir, se detiene en la puerta y le dice a Bulma:  
  
Mayeli: Recuerda, nunca tuvimos esta conversación...  
  
Bulma: Descuida...  
  
Mayeli sale y Bulma se queda sola con sus pensamientos.  
  
Bulma: *No puedo concentrarme...no hago nada mas que pensar en Vegeta y solo en Vegeta, pobrecillo como ha de haber sufrido mi Príncipe orgulloso...* -Suena el teléfono y Bulma contesta algo sobresaltada...-¿Sí diga?  
  
Trunks: Ma soy yo, sólo te quería avisar que esta noche Goten y yo vamos a ir una fiesta, es cumpleaños de Venom y nos ha invitado, ¿Quieres ir?  
  
Bulma: No salúdamelo y dile que estoy muy ocupada, me disculpas con él y te diviertes mucho...  
  
Trunks: *Ay que bueno, Venom deseaba que vinieras, jejeje se quedará con las ganas jejeje* Ok ma, gracias y nos vemos  
  
Bulma: Bueno adiós y recuerda que tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar todavía...  
  
Trunks: *Gulp* Si ma, bueno adiós que aún tengo que arreglarme, adiós...  
  
Bulma: Adiós corazón  
  
Mayeli llega a su casa con lágrimas quemantes en los ojos. Llega a su habitación y desesperada empieza a hacer su maleta.  
  
Maura: ¿Que haces? Papá y mamá...  
  
Mayeli: (sollozando) No voy a soportar verlos tan felices! No puedo no puedo!  
  
Maura: ¿Que?  
  
Mayeli: Me voy!  
  
Maura: ¿Como? ¿A donde? ¿Porque?  
  
Mayeli: Dile a mis papás que me fuí de vacaciones...  
  
Maura: Maye...  
  
Mayeli: (con su equipaje en la mano) Adiós Maura y no te preocupes por mi...-Se abrazan las hermanas  
  
Maura: ¿Volverás?  
  
Mayeli: Si...no te preocupes es solo un hasta luego...  
  
Se acaba la jornada de todo el día y Bulma se va a su gran casa a descansar y olvidarse de sus problemas. Cuando llega a su casa, se encuentra con su "problemilla" principal...  
  
Bulma: ¿Y tú? ¿Que haces aquí?  
  
Vegeta: ¿Yo? Este...nada en especial, solo quería verte...  
  
Bulma: *Oh Vegeta* ¿No vienes a pelear?  
  
Vegeta: No...Bulma yo...-Bulma pone su dedo en la boca de Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: Shhhhhhh...lo sé...  
  
Vegeta: Es que Bulma...yo soy un tonto, no estoy acostumbrado a expresar mis sentimientos...y...  
  
Bulma: Ya...ya Vegeta...no te atormentes más...-Bulma sintiendo mucho amor, abrazó a Vegeta y lo calló con un beso puesto que no se necesitaban mas plabaras para expresar lo que el uno sentía por lo otro.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma...te amo  
  
Bulma: Yo tambien...ven baila conmigo...  
  
Vegeta: Pero sabes que yo no se...-Bulma pone su canción favorita, abraza a Vegeta y le dice que se deje guiar por sus cuerpos y por la música.  
  
_"Mi gran amor te di....tan solo de eso...  
y el alma te ofrecí...junto a mis besos  
y te amaré...y te amaré...  
Un gran amor sentí...muy tiernamente...  
tus besos devolví...muy dulcemente  
y te amaré...y te amaré..."  
  
_ Bulma y Vegeta pasaron la noche más bella en su vida. Ambos se entregaron totalmente a sus sentimientos y entre besos y promesas se juraron amor eterno...  
  
_" Un gran amor...como mi amor...  
ha de pasar a la eternidad...  
Y las estrellas hoy resplandecientes...  
te guíaran mi amor...eternamente  
y te amaré...y te amaré..."  
  
_ Y así pasaron los meses, Vegeta vivía en éxtasis con su joven y flamante Bulma. Trunks esta feliz de la vida por que su padre cambió totalmente al ver que pudo haber perdido a su familia y ahora vivía mas tranquilo. Tenían sus usuales peleas pero nada fuera de lo normal. Ya en su tan esperado aniversario número veinte...  
  
Bulma: Pasen, pasen sean bienvenidos!  
  
Señor: Sra. Briefs! Esta mas guapa y hermosa que el año pasado!  
  
Vegeta: (abraza a Bulma por la cintura muy celoso).........  
  
Bulma: (besa a Vegeta) Ay Veggie sabes que eres el único!   
  
Vegeta: Pero es que me da rabia...  
  
Bulma: Jajajajajajaja!-En eso, llega la familia Son.  
  
Milk: ¿Bulma? ¿Pero que te hiciste? No es justo! Tú joven y bella para tu esposo y yo fea y vieja...buaaaa!!  
  
Bulma: Jajajajajaja! No te preocupes Milk! (le cierra un ojo) Al rato le daremos una sorpresa a Goku...  
  
Milk: ¿DE VERDAD?  
  
Bulma: Jajajajaja! Claro!  
  
Milk: Gracias! Gracias!-La abraza efusivamente. En eso entra Goku  
  
Goku: Ay tu me recuerdas mucho a Bulma cuando era joven...ahhh que tiempos!  
  
Bulma: Soy yo Goku!  
  
Goku: ¿Hablas en serio? Wow! Bulma te ves bien...*Ahora si le gustaran las fotos a Ro Kaio Shin*   
  
Vegeta: Ni se te ocurra Kakarrotto!  
  
Goku: ¿Que yo que? Solo pensaba donde tienen la comida...*Uyyyyyyyyy*  
  
Vegeta: Mas te vale bastardo!  
  
En ese otro lado de la fiesta...  
  
Venom: (viendo a Bulma y a Vegeta) Que rabia! Asistir a la boda civil y al mismo tiempo aniversario de de ellos!  
  
Trunks: Te dije! Te dije! Ja! Fue ahora mi padre quien insistió en casarse!  
  
Goten: Jajajajajaja! Síndrome de "A lo mejor te pierdo otra vez" Jajajajaja!  
  
Venom: Pues ya ni modo!  
  
Goten: Es que nosotros los sayajines....somos irresistibles!  
  
Venom: Ahí vas otra vez!  
  
Goten: Oye Maura y...¿Que pasó con tu hermana?  
  
Maura: Esta saliendo con otro chico que la aprecia mucho...  
  
Trunks: Me da gusto por ella...vamos Maura...A bailar se ha dicho!  
  
Goten y Venom: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Que empieza la canción favorita de Bulma y casi a rastras se lleva a su nuevo esposo y se ponen a bailar...  
  
Vegeta: Oye Bulma...¿y que va a ser mi regalo? Por que el que estés joven no cuenta ¿eh?  
  
Bulma: Jajajajajaja! Tramposo! Claro que cuenta! Nada más se adelantó...  
  
Vegeta: Bueno pues...¿Y mi regalo de bodas?  
  
Bulma: Tu regalo de bodas llegará en nueve meses....  
  
_"...Y te amaré...y te amaré..."_

_**FIN**_


End file.
